


Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Waves Of Love

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Love You, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surfer!Louis, cute!harry, kiss, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is a surfer and Harry is his cute, shy neighbour. Harry likes to watch Louis surf and, one night, when the blue eyed boy sneakes out to surf under the moonlight, Harry joins him on the beach. And, yeah... It just kinda happened... Or a cute, short one shot where Harry and Louis get over themselves and just kiss on the beach under the moolight after Louis went surfing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Waves Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot in AO3, so leave some feedback please! I had to write this because I felt like there aren't enough Surfer!Louis one shots, so... Hehe. Enjoy my lovelies! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I have more one shots on wattpad, so if you'd like to read any of them they're here!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/LinkedHeartbeats
> 
> And leave prompts if you'd like! Thank you! .x - M

His hand was gliding gracefully through the tall wave that raised powerfully to his right, pushing him over to the shore, as if challenging the boy to do better. A few drops of salty water were falling in his eyes, making him blink rapidly while moving expertly on his surfboard, panting for air.

 

A few more seconds and the wave was growing smaller, letting him get out of it and slowly drop onto his stomach on the white board, sliding over to the shore and finally standing up, putting the object under his right arm and carrying it.

 

He dragged himself along the grainy sand, his feet aching slightly from the scratch. As the feathery haired boy reached his towel, he shook his hair, wiping his hand through it to remove the excess water.

 

His left hand reached blindly behind his neck in order to unzip his black suit as his right one gently put the surfboard down. He finally slid the suit halfway down his body, letting it hang above his waist, his legs still covered but his torso on full display, showing his beautiful tan as the sunlight hit it just the right way with the early morning sun rays.

 

Suddenly, heavy steps could be heard, breaking the morning silence. He turned around and smiled at his friend.

 

"Hi Harry! Early morning?", he questioned, putting his hands on his hips and turning all of his attention to the panting boy in front of him.

 

"Morning, Louis! Not really. Just couldn't sleep, that's all. Thought you'd be here already. I guess I was right!", Harry smiled broadly as if he had just won the lottery.

 

Louis laughed and shook his head slowly. "You should be sleeping, Haz! It's not even 8 in the morning, you crazy boy!", Louis smiled at him fondly.

 

Harry was fidgeting and blushing a little. "Maybe.", he mumbled, his head hanging low in embarrassment. "I thought I'd be on time to watch you surf, but I'm late, aren't I?", he looked up, into Louis's deep blue eyes - that seemed even /more/ blue after he went into the water - with a disappointed look on his face.

 

Louis chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be practicing some more.", he assured, winking at the curly lad.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting in the sand, letting the water wash over his bare feet. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to think of a certain blue eyed, sandy haired, small, cute, funny, handsome surfer.

 

Him and Louis had been friends for one full year now, after Harry and his family moved in next to the Tomlinson's.

 

And now, he knew he was absolutely, completely, undeniably in love with his beautiful neighbour. Watching him get up every morning to go to the sea - 'It's amazing, Haz! Out there, you can fight! You can control yourself! You can be free!' - and stand up to the untameable waves in an attempt to be himself made Harry admire him so much... He wished he could do it, but being the clumsy mess he was, he didn't even try.

 

Instead, he stayed in safe land, letting Louis do his thing while he did his own: stare at him in awe and letting his heart fall further for the boy.

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", the thick british accent made it clear who it was before Harry even turned around. He smiled deeper.

 

"It is.", he simply answered.

 

The smaller lad sat down next to him. "I'm staying here tonight.", he announced nonchalantly.

 

The lanky lad's head snapped up and he raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

 

Louis looked at him too, grinning widely. "I mean I'm gonna stay here tonight.", he repeated amusedly.

 

Harry playfully shoved him with his shoulder, giggling as Louis chuckled. "It's too cold. You can't."

 

"Who says that?", Louis challenged, shrugging and looking back at the sea, absorbing the light purple and pink that painted the sky in the late afternoon hours.

 

"I do. You'll get sick, Boo.", Harry pouted, bringing up the nickname he gave Louis a few months before. Louis laughed, throwing his head back.

 

"Thanks for worrying, my love.", he smiled again.

 

Harry blushed and looked down at his lap as the corner of his lips quirked up.

 

"You know, one day, I wanna be a champion.", Louis stated, driving his attention back to the endless blue ahead of them, his eyes shining brightly.

 

Harry stayed silent, observing him. He took time to notice how his eyes brightened up when he talked about anything surf-related. How his smile widened. How he seemed to breathe slower. How his body relaxed at the thought of winning and being free. Louis was a gentle soul, though he'd never admit it.

 

"You /are/ a champion, Lou.", he whispered softly, tilting his head slightly.

 

Louis smiled wider and looked deep into Harry's emerald depths. "Thank you, Hazza. You're amazing!", and he leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek.

 

*****

 

The water cascaded around him as his surfboard cut the water in front of him, allowing it to glide through the surface with ease. Louis closed his eyes momentarily, no sunlight anymore. Just him, his surfboard, the sea, and the moonlight illuminating his undefined path.

 

Louis had let his family fall asleep before sneaking out through his window - he knew how worried his mother got whenever he went surfing, let alone surf at night time. But he couldn't help himself... There was just this /freedom/ about it that seduced the blue eyed boy to do it almost every night.

 

He filled his lungs with air before getting out of the tube that protected him from the outer world.

 

Once more, he got out of the water, dropping to the sand and letting a lazy smile take over his features. He took deep breaths, slowly calming his heart.

 

"You could have gotten hurt, Boo..."

 

Louis opened his eyes and giggled. Harry's face was upside down as the boy sat next to his head on the sand, a pout forming on his plump, pink lips.

 

"Sorry, babe. You know I can't resist it.", he explained, reaching his right hand out to caress Harry's cheek.

 

The curly boy almost purred at the gesture and leaned into it, closing his eyes and running his hands through Louis's wet hair.

 

The latter traced slow, tender circles in the younger male's tender, pale skin, shining under the moonlight. "You're beautiful, love, d'you know that?", Louis whispered, his other hand slowly reaching up to the boy's other cheek.

 

Harry opened his eyes and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Thank you, Lou. You're too.", he muttered, not breaking the eye contact.

 

Some seconds passed, the only sound interrupting their silence being the waves crashing as they met the sand on the shore.

 

Louis admired Harry's green eyes, full of passion for the world, his lips always curled in that beautiful smile that made his dimples pop out and his eyes crinkle slightly - not as much as Louis's, though.

 

"Can I tell you a secret?", Louis half-whispered.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, biting his bottom lip.

 

Louis chuckled and untangled one of his hands from Harry's hair, putting it closer to his own face, bending and stretching his pointer finger alternately, signalling him to get closer.

 

Harry did, turning his head to the side to put his ear above Louis's mouth.

 

Louis laced his fingers through his other hand's behind Harry's neck, using his thumbs again, this time to turn Harry's head so he was facing him properly.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, staring into Louis's eyes. "Lou?", he called out in a lower voice, realising /just/ how close their faces were. He could feel the surfer's breath on his lips.

 

"Shh...", Louis closed his eyes, bumping his nose against Harry's. He lifted his eyelids again. "Let me show you my secret, yeah?"

 

Harry gulped and nodded slowly. "Trust me, ok?", Louis suggested, playing with the curls at the nape of Harry's neck.

 

The quiet boy nodded again. "Always.", he finally talked.

 

Louis smiled brightly and bumped their noses together again. "Close your eyes."

 

He watched as Harry's green orbs moved around to see every inch of his face and giggled. His right hand left Harry's neck again and passed lightly over his eyes, forcing them shut with his will more than his inexistent force. His hand went back to it's original place.

 

"So precious...", Louis whispered as his eyes took in every imperfection in Harry's face. He loved all of them.

 

Harry sighed quietly and leaned down a little further, letting the tip of his nose rest against Louis's chin as he felt the boy's own nose brush against his chin.

 

"You're what makes me feel free out there, Haz. It's not the waves. It's not the surfboard. It's you. It's always you on my mind, setting me free from myself. Allowing me to look beyond what is shown to us.", Louis confessed.

 

He finally leaned up, closing the last centimetres that were separating their lips and kissed Harry passionately.

 

The curly boy gasped softly, kissing him back immediately. Their lips moved in synchrony. And it could have been one of those normal kisses, where their lips slotted perfectly. But they didn't. And _that's_ what made it perfect.

 

It was a messy kiss, upside down. But it was everything Louis wanted. _It was everything that mattered to him._

 

The surfboard was left forgotten beside them, the sound of the waves no longer suppressing the loud thumps of his heart against his ribcage.

 

They slowly pulled away and opened their eyes.

 

Harry smiled foolishly, stroking Louis's hair carefully. "I... Thank you."

 

Louis giggled and tugged at his shirt's collar, getting Harry to crawl over and lay next to him. He snuggled up to his chest, inhaling Harry's scent.

 

" ** _I love you, Hazza._** ", there, he said it! It was out now... He felt Harry's chest stop moving.

 

"Y-You do?!", Harry asked incredulously, shifting around a little as he tried to get a better look of Louis's face.

 

This time, the feathery haired boy hesitated. What if this wasn't the right answer? What if Harry didn't love him back? What if-- "Yes.", he opted to say. And he forced himself to look up, meeting Harry's eyes.

 

Harry smiled bigger than ever, his dimples showing shamelessly. " _ **I love you too, Louis!**_ ", he whispered, grabbing Louis's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "So much."

 

And they kissed again.

 

It was better this time. Gentler, slower, more genuine and definitely more passionate.

 

The waves were back and so were they. After some pouting and a few kisses, Harry gave in and agreed to spend the night on the beach.

 

They talked as ever, laughs exchanged, smiles thrown randomly, eyes crinkling and dimples showing.

 

Except this time, their legs were tangled, their arms were wrapped around each other, their finger laced together and Louis's face hidden in Harry's neck while the latter protected him from the cold.

 

He always would.

 

For Louis, he would run the world, swim the oceans, fly the skies.

 

For Louis... _His_ Louis. The one he eventually would get married to, hopefully, and with whom he planned on having kids.

 

But those were plans for the future. For now, they had their youth, their energy, their love to share.

 

And that was enough. Louis was always enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Leave kudos, comments, etc... :)
> 
> If you have a prompt/idea you want to see written, you can ask me! Hopefully, I'll be good enough for them! Thank you! .xx - M


End file.
